This invention relates generally to the field of window hardware and specifically to a tilt latch or pivot housing.
Double hung windows are provided with counterbalances for maintaining a sash in an elevated position. Springs or weights connected to the sash act as the counterbalance. Many window sashes are adapted for tilting inwardly for cleaning. The sash tilts on a pivot assembly at the bottom of the sash. Spring operated tilt latches at the top of the sash retain the sash in the vertical position and are released for pivoting of the sash. Latches, generally tilt latches, are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,975 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,475 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,835 to Nobes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,903 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,311 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,159 to Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,020 to Andres, U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,286 to Bezubic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,579 to Maxwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,353 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,311 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,026 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,756 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,903 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,597 to Sterner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,048 to Winner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,778 to Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,073 to Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,765 to Ullman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,989 to Dallmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,083 to Mischenko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,240 to Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,685 to Dallaire, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,737 to Riegelman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,466 to Winner, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,291 to Schultz, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
FIGS. 14 and 15 show a prior art tilt latch housing. A housing 250 includes a bottom wall 254, side walls 256, a rear wall 258, and a top wall 260 defining a hollow cavity 262 opening at a front end of the housing. The top wall 260 defines a flange 264 at the top of the side and rear walls 256, 258. Retainers 261 project from the side walls 256 and rear wall 258. Each retainer slopes outwardly from the wall to a lip 269 that defines a catch for engaging edges of a notch in a header rail of a sash. The space between the lip 269 and flange 264 defines a gap or short groove 263 for receiving an edge of the sash therein. A retainer tab 270 projects downwardly from the bottom wall 254 near the front end of the housing 250.
FIGS. 16 and 17 show another prior art tilt latch housing an upper part 351 and a lower part 353. The lower part 353 defines a bottom wall 354, external side walls 356, and a rear wall 358. The upper part defines internal side wall 357 and a top wall 360. The upper and lower parts 351, 353 are assembled to define a hollow cavity 362 opening at a front end of the housing. The top wall 360 defines a flange 364 at the top of the internal side walls 357 and spaced from the rear wall 358 and external side walls 356. The top edges of the side walls 356 cooperate with the flange 364 to define longitudinal grooves.